


Primal Ways of Life

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Far Cry Primal
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Humor, Takkar needs sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: Though two beings may be from different worlds, that doesn’t mean they can’t get along like family. Though someone has strange fears that doesn’t mean someone can’t understand how they feel, that doesn’t mean no one can help them with their fears. Two people from two different worlds can get along like brothers, and someone who fears the dark can be helped by someone who doesn’t.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Finally, after so many moons of hunting, tracking, Takkar had finally done it. Ull is done for, now he will finally pay for killing all of those Takkar held dear. The Udam will fall once Ull breathes his last breath! The Wenja snarls, his spear was broken but the head was still sharp. The mighty warrior leader was down, breathing harshly. Blood dripped from him and Takkar, but Ull’s wound was much more severe. The Udam leader held a hand over his wound, his icy eyes narrowing at Takkar.

“You… I underestimated you, Softblood.”

Takkar growls, “You underestimated all of the Wenja! And now you shall pay for all the innocent lives you have taken with your blood!”

But before Takkar could put the finishing blow to Ull, the cry of a baby made him freeze. There was a child here? Though Takkar was shocked, Ull was the one to force himself to stand and rush towards the crying child. Deep into the cave, a room that had to be Ull’s. And there, in a cradle of warm fur was a baby. Ull fell next to the cradle, gently taking the child out. After a couple moments the child’s crying ceased, and realization slowly came over Takkar. Ull held the child close, remaining quiet before finally looking up at Takkar who remained quiet.

“Udam die of a sickness with no cure, while your Wenja live healthy for many moons. This child remains free of skull fire, but he will die from it if he is left alone. I would rather take him with me!” Ull grabs a knife from the floor, threatening to kill the baby. Takkar gasps before he rises the spear head, ready to kill Ull before he could hurt the child. But a familiar face peeks around the stone column that Ull leaned on.

A girl that Takkar had seen before with Ull, was she his daughter? The Wenja leader stares as Ull notices her, his hand beginning to shake. He drops the knife before looking sadly to his son in his arms before looking to Takkar. Those eyes made Takkar lower the spear head. Those were the eyes of a desperate father, of a leader who was trying to save his people the only way he knew how to.

“Protect. Protect.” He held out his son to Takkar, his arms shaking. He was weak, so Takkar reaches out and takes the child as gentle as possible, the girl quickly ran forward and took her brother from him. Ull leans back against the stone, coughing before he grew still and silent. 

_ Look away, don’t meet her eyes. You know you won’t be able to take the pain. Look away, walk away, don’t look back and you’ll be fine, I promise. Just, leave them there and it’ll all be over.  _

Look away? How could he? Takkar made a promise to all of the Wenja to kill Ull and that would be it, but his heart told him to stay. Ull was a father, a recent and shocking discovery. A daughter, a son, both so very young. They’ll die without someone to take care of them, and Takkar doubted that any of the remaining Udam would be kind enough to do so. That girl, her big green eyes full of fear. In her arms was her baby brother, she held him close as she leaned against her dead father. Takkar couldn’t leave them, it would kill them and him mentally. The Wenja, what would they do? How would they react? It shouldn’t matter, these children were innocent! They had nothing to do with their father’s actions. The growl from Bloodfang made the girl cry, she was terrified of him. The Sabertooth would kill, without hesitation, and all Takkar had to do was tell him to. 

No, he wouldn’t. They don’t deserve to be punished because of Ull’s actions. Takkar eased closer to the children, setting his spear on the cave floor so he would seem less frightening. He motions for Bloodfang to lay on the floor, the feline obeying. The girl held her brother close, trying to understand what Takkar was doing. Finally, the man speaks.

“Come with me, I’ll keep you safe.” The girl immediately looks to her father, like she was trying to get his motionless corpse to say, do something. Of course nothing happened.

“Papa…”

Takkar sighs, “His spirit walks free.”

She knew he was gone, she didn’t want that to be the case though. She sniffles, moving away from Ull after taking one last look at him. Takkar was thankful that she allowed him to hold her brother, but he couldn’t carry them both. So he took advantage of his feline companion’s size. Once they were outside the cave, Takkar sets the girl on Bloodfang’s back, the saber sniffing the air. She eyed the furless stripes that went down the side of the beast’s neck, the scars of a battle that happened many years ago. She did not fear the animal, which was good. He didn’t want her to be afraid. Now, it was time for the long trek home, back to the Wenja. Takkar arrived on the back of his saber friend, but the giant cat, not even he, could support the weight of more than one person. Even if the children were small. So Takkar walked all the way back, thankful to have finally defeated the Udam. The Wenja were free from them, but other threats remained


	2. Home

Jayma was the first to see his arrival, and the children. She knew of Takkar’s stern but kind heart, it was only natural that he brought the children with him. But when she learned that they were Ull’s children, her old eyes widen in surprise. She knew that Takkar’s heart would refuse to let the children die with no one to take care of them. She understood why he took them with him. But would the others understand? The girl had long fallen asleep on the back of the saber, the boy asleep in Takkar’s arms. Dah, the Udam who joined the Wenja after Takkar saved his life from the entire Wenja village. The man recognized his former leader’s children, his blue eyes widening at the sight. He looked at the girl before looking to Takkar, voice full of surprise.

“Those are Ull’s children! You’ve brought them from Udam homeland?”

Takkar nods, “I could not leave them to die, it’s not right.”

The Udam coughs heavily, watching the girl interact with the Wenja children. Takkar himself watched her, she was so different from the Wenja. Skin so pale while the other children’s skin was dark from the sun, she also seemed much more frail then them. Takkar knew that the Udam didn’t have many surviving children due to the illness that plagued them and the climate they lived in. Dah finally spoke again, grabbing the Wenja leader’s attention.

“I know you’ll take good care of them. They may not be yours, but I know you’ll treat them like your own.” Takkar smiles faintly at that, knowing it was true. It wasn’t like any other Wenja would be willing to care for the Udam children, so it was up to Takkar to be their new parent. He did kill their father, after all. 

That night was warm, warmer than what the two newcomers were used to. And that night, the two young ones met their very first Izila, Roshani. He was terrified of them, refusing getting anywhere close to them, which was hilarious.

“Why would you bring those little cannibals here!? What is wrong with you, Wenja? You’re all insane! Insane, I say!”

Everyone had a good laugh out of that, but the girl was actually scared, wondering why he was screaming. So she huddled close to Takkar, hoping that the stranger would stop screaming soon. Takkar quickly noticed her fear and looks to Roshani.

“Silence, you’ll frighten the flower.”

“Flower? You are truly mad!”

Sayla threw a rock at Roshani, shouting at him to sit down and shut up. He grumbles before doing so, looking into the fire and watching the meat that would be served tonight cook slowly. The Izila still eyed the girl, but other than that he made no further comments on her Udam heritage. Though the Izila and Udam hated each other, Roshani wasn’t the one Takkar was worried about. It was Karoosh he feared would hate the child. He had been hunting when Takkar returned with the children, so he has no idea that they were there. Unless he was told or he smelled them, they would come as a surprise to him. But when Karoosh saw the two, he seemed to have melted. Instead of his usual crazy talk, he spoke gently to them. He was a father who lost his eye and son to the Udam. But, he still was sweet to a child. Takkar felt himself relax as Karoosh played with the boy, resting him on his knee and talking silly to him. Sayla grins as she notices the relieved look on Takkar’s face.

“Fearful of what your brother was going to do?”

“Weren’t we all?”

She laughs, “Yes, but then I remembered that he kills men, not babies. There was a slight bit of fear, but at the same time nothing to fear.”

Takkar chuckles and looks back at Karoosh who shot him a smug look. Takkar snorts at his brother’s expression, shaking his head. He looks back to the girl at his side and decides that it was time to eat. So they all ate their body weight, for it was time for celebration! All of the village’s children were quick to wear themselves out, so parents left to tend to them. Karoosh had ended up getting into an argument with Jayma over who was the better hunter/fighter. A question that was soon dropped into Takkar’s lap to be answered. The man actually broke into a sweat under the gaze of the two, but he knew the answer already. Jayma was a far more experienced hunter, and she has definitely dealt with the Udam in her time. Karoosh was just a few moons short of experience. 

“Jayma has tasted blood far more than you, brother.” Karoosh makes a dramatic sound, slapping his hand over his scarred chest. His single eye gets wide and he fakes a cry, Jayma and Takkar giving blank expressions as the man drops to his knees.

“I have been betrayed! By my own brother no less! The pain is too much! My spirit cannot handle this world anymore!” He falls flat on the ground, Roshani showing that he had enough of Karoosh’s overreaction. The Izila marches over and lightly kicks Karoosh’s side, but that only results in the man screaming out.

“The fire burns!”

Takkar sighs and gets up, “Brother, that’s enough! Thank you for tonight’s entertainment. Now go to bed, you need to rest.”

Karoosh growls as he stands, “You’re not my mother.”

Takkar glares at him. “Bed. Now.”

Karoosh mocks him before grinning and leaving the few who remained around the fire. Sayla laughs before she gets quiet, Takkar turning to look and see what made her quiet. There, at his side, the small flower slept, brother in her arms. A warm smile takes over as he turns to them, looking up at Sayla.

“Mind helping me?”

The woman nods, taking the baby from the girl who Takkar carefully scoops up in his arms. Sayla follows Takkar as he leads her into his cave, placing the girl on the bed of pelts that rested near a fire. The girl stirs slightly before sighing and curling up. Sayla places the baby on the bed of pelts, making sure he’s comfortable before standing and walking out of the cave, Takkar following.

“You sure you’re ready to take care of two growing Udams? I heard they can be quite wild at this age.” It was a joke meant to lighten the mood, but it wasn’t very successful. Takkar just sighs, looking to the moon before looking back to her.

“I will do my best, but I do not know how Ull was raising them. Maybe Dah can help me. Give me an insight on how Ull dealt with them.”

Sayla nods, understanding what he was getting at. “He would be the one to know. But he’s been sick lately, more than usual. Best see what remedies Tensay can come up with to help him.”

Takkar and Sayla say their goodbyes, Takkar heading into a different part of the cave to where Dah’s hut rested. There, it was quiet. Takkar wondered if Dah was already asleep, so he quietly peeked inside to see. There, Dah stood in front of the fire, his old war helmet in one arm, and a stone knife in his spare hand. Takkar stares as the large man turns to him, a lost look in his icy blue eyes. There was confusion, pain, and fear all mixed together. Takkar steps into the hut, wary of Dah’s intentions with the knife.

“Dah? Is everything alright?”

The man’s hand was shaking, a pained groan escaping his lips, “The skull fire is awake again. It… the pain is too much… Dah is strong, only one of the Udam was stronger; Ull. And you killed Ull, that makes you stronger than Dah.”

Takkar’s heart picks up speed, “Dah?”   
  


“The skull fire gives me a slow, painful death. I don’t want to suffer this any longer. Please…”

It was clear what he wanted, Takkar shakingly looking to the knife that Dah was offering him and taking it with an unsteady hand. “Do you… Is this really what you want?”

Dah nods, eyes watering. “I would rather you set my spirit free than me, so please. End my suffering, my friend.”

Takkar’s breath hitches, but he nods. Dah was suffering and there was no way to make this illness go away. His friend deserved a release from this painful reality, there was sadly nothing else that could make it go away. So Takkar firmly holds up the knife, Dah closing his eyes. Takkar aimed the blade and closed his own eyes when it stabbed deep into Dah’s chest, right between the ribs and into the heart. Dah let out a quick breath, but he remained strong. Takkar threw the blade down as the man fell to his knees, catching him and slowly laying him on the hut’s stone floor. Dah’s breathing had stopped, his eyes open and still. But there was a last bit of emotion his eyes; Relief. Takkar could barely hold back the tears as he utters his goodbye to the still man.

“Walk free, my friend.”

Few villagers found out that night of what happened to Dah, they feeling pity for the pain Takkar felt. To most of them, Dah was a Udam who they feared and his death was welcomed. But to the very few who knew the man knew that there was a hole in Takkar’s heart that would never be filled. Tensay performed the ceremony, freeing Dah’s spirit so he shall ascend to the next world. Sayla was never fond of Dah, she did try to kill him, but it was easy to tell that he had grown on her. Now she stood next to the near emotionless Takkar, the one who always stood strong no matter what. Far away, young eyes watch the ceremony, keeping a watchful eye on Takkar who’s hands were shaking. Karoosh was the one who lead Takkar away, knowing his brother was close to breaking down. So he walked him back to his cave and had him sit down.

Silence, Takkar refused to say anything, not bothering to answer Karoosh’s questions. “Brother, would you like some water? Or something to eat?”

Takkar would only shake his head no, Karoosh sighing. “Would you like to at least talk about what happened? Keeping it in will only make it hurt more.”

Karoosh knew the pain of losing someone, he did lose his entire village and son. He knew better than to keep the pain deep in, it will start to feel like an animal trying to claw his way out of Takkar’s chest. But he also knew trying to force his brother to talk wouldn’t do any good. So when Takkar refused to talk, he stood with a sigh.

“Well, when you’re ready to talk, I’ll be ready to listen. You know where to find me.”

Takkar let out a heavy breath, eyes focusing on the flickering fire. The next person who came in to talk to him was Roshani, which was somewhat of a shocker considering he wasn’t fond of Dah and did say he could jump off a cliff and he wouldn’t blink an eye. But there was sympathy in his dark eyes as he sat across from the quiet man. He hums before sprinkling a powder into the fire, the fire responding by changing into a bright blue color. Takkar’s eyes light up at the sight, looking at Roshani grinning at him smugly.

“Awe is that a smile?”

Takkar grumbles, hating the fact that he loved the tricks Roshani could perform with fire. The Izila grins slightly less, shifting until he’s comfortable. He took a more serious air around him, Takkar looking away because he knew what Roshani wanted to talk about.

“Don’t, I don’t want to hear it. Not now.”

Roshani nods, “Then you won’t mind sitting in silence with me for a moment or two.”

Takkar looks up at Roshani, taking note of how the man was putting bits of kindling into the small fire to get it to emit a warmer flame. He wasn’t here to talk about Dah? A relief, maybe he came here to get away from everyone else. Or because he might actually be concerned with Takkar’s well-being. But that seemed unlikely considering how selfish the Izila tended to be. So the two sat in silence for many moments, and a pain in Takkar’s chest refused to leave. It only got worse and worse, and Roshani took notice of the discomfort immediately.

“Silence will not make the pain go away, I know. And so does your brother. Talk to someone and the pain will lessen some, make it more bearable.” And with that, Roshani stood and left, leaving Takkar alone with his sad, sad thoughts. The Wenja leader couldn’t help the sob that escaped him, they were right. He thought if he avoided talking about it that it would go away, but that did nothing to ease the pain. And now he was shaking with no one to lean on. 


	3. Chapter Three: Pain

Two green eyes were watching him from not too far away. Takkar knew that he couldn’t stop the tears, all he could do was press his hand to his lips and hope that it would muffle his cries some. The small flower crept from her hiding place and slowly to Takkar, not moving too fast towards him. She soon sat next to him, wondering why he was so sad. The Wenja finally let out a humorless laugh, the girl frowning at that.

“Look at me, crying for a Udam who wanted me to kill him.”

Yes, Dah was a friend but he wasn’t that close to Takkar… Was he? He hated how much this hurt, he hated that he cared so much. All his life, all he remembered was losing those around him. Takkar learned not to care for those around him too much, knowing that one way or another that they will perish and hurt him. Takkar remembered growing up in a large village, his mother and father’s smiling faces. Then darkness when the Udam came and killed them all except for a small few who escaped. Takkar was barely hold enough to understand how to speak properly, the only reason he survived was by the elder boy Dalso who grabbed him and got him away from the chaos. All those moons Dalso was the one who raised Takkar. He took him to a neighboring village where he lived for many more moons until starvation killed the majority of the population. So him and Dalso set out to look for land where food could be found. Oros, the land of plenty, the land that was told in stories in exciting tales. Takkar and Dalso would find Oros and save their people. That only ended in Takkar losing his entire hunting party to Bloodfang, resulting in him watching Dalso die. 

He was so used to losing those close to him, why was it hurting so bad now? Takkar couldn’t understand why it hurt so much this time, it didn’t make any sense to him! He nearly jumped out of his skin when a small hand touched his cheek, looking down to see the flower sitting there. When did she get there? Takkar tries to straighten himself out, but that fails when tiny arms attempt to wrap around his waist. A hug that made his remaining walls crumble quickly. Takkar gasps before he picks the girl up, holding her close as he began to cry. She continued to try to comfort him, like she had been through this before. Had she comforted Ull like this? Takkar just holds her close, crying heavily.

He wasn’t sure how long he cried, only that it was dark when he opened his eyes again. The girl smiled for the first time since Takkar brought her to the village, “Papa used to cry, but he said that it made his spirit strong.”

Takkar gave a sad smile, “Good advise…”

Takkar takes a deep breath, knowing that he still wanted to cry but not in front of the child. All the emotions he’s hidden for so long, all those times he forced himself to remain strong when everyone around him broke down, they were escaping in waves. Soon this wouldn’t just be about Dah, but about every single person he’s ever lost. He could try to rebuild the walls that he used to hide how he truly felt, but there was no point. You couldn’t start a fire in a rainstorm but maybe keep one going afterwards. The girl slips out of his hold and runs out of the cave, Takkar watching her leave. It wasn’t too long until she came back, dragging Jayma behind her. Takkar tries to regain his composure, but the older woman had already saw the tears. She gently tells the flower to go play outside before she walks over and sits next to the weeping man. She studies his tears before pulling him close, understanding that he needed comfort. That’s when Takkar completely broke down, no longer able to hold anything back. Time flew past and Takkar soon found himself just leaning against the woman, he felt empty. But he also felt much better now. 

Jayma removes her hand from Takkar’s hair, leaning back so she could look at him, “You don’t always have to stand strong, I know you feel like you do. You can’t keep holding everything back, you’ll hurt yourself that way.”

Takkar’s now red eyes look into Jayma’s gentle blue, she had a motherly tone in her voice. Something Takkar hadn’t heard in a long time and thought he would never hear again. The hunter huffs, flicking the Beast Master’s nose which causes him to lean back and yelp, “I don’t appreciate you worrying me, Mammoth Feet. For now on when you need to talk about something like this speak to someone. We all care about you, we don’t want anything to happen to you. No matter how selfish we seem or how insane, we care. Understand?”

Takkar couldn’t help but smile, which made Jayma smile. She stands and helps him up, “Now, go speak with Karoosh before he loses more of his mind.”

“What has he been doing?”

“Before the Udam child fetched me he was pacing, worrying about you.”

Takkar sighs, feeling guilty for making his brother and friends worry. So he left quickly, not wanting to have Karoosh waiting any longer. The man was pacing in front of his hut, just like how Jayma said. He had a worried expression on his face which made Takkar feel even more guilty than what he already was. Karoosh was more than surprised to see Takkar walking around and was quick to run up to him.

“Brother! How are you feeling? Do you still have a hurt in your chest? Do you feel light-headed? Do you need me to get you anything to eat or drink?”

Takkar holds his hands up, “Slow down! You’re making my head spin.”

Karoosh shrinks down, “Sorry, I’m just worried, you know?”

Takkar lets a sad smile slip out, “I know… Can we sit down and talk?”

“Of course!”

The two head inside of Karoosh’s hut, sitting down around the fire in the center. Karoosh wasn’t sure if Takkar still felt like crying or not. “How are you feeling? I’m not trying to force you to talk, you don’t have to answer, but know that I am worried about you.”

Takkar sucks in some air before looking to his brother, “I’m not here to cry, I got most of that out of me already, I hope. But… I still want to talk about it with you. Just… Dah was my friend, and he wanted me to kill him because he couldn’t force himself to do so. He was suffering, and he wanted it to all end.”

Karoosh’s expression saddens, “So his skull fire wasn’t cured? I thought that was what the bone dust was for!”

Takkar shakes his head sadly, “No, it was to numb the pain. I only found that out when I went to see him yesterday. He looked so lost, like he was out of ideas on how to deal with the constant headaches, all the painful coughing.”

The images of the pained look on Dah’s face continued to haunt Takkar, it would most likely cause a nasty dream if the Wenja chose to sleep any time soon. Takkar had a bad habit of actually forgetting to sleep, he could go for hours upon hours before he realized he needed to rest. The last thing he needed was a reason not to sleep. And Karoosh realized this immediately. He gives his brother a worried look, one that Takkar grunted at.

“When is the last time you slept?”

Takkar sighs, knowing that Karoosh would pester him until his question was answered. His record for ignoring Karoosh’s last question was two days before he gave in. The man was stubborn, but Karoosh was worse. Two stubborn minds that refused to bow was a sight to see, but only when the two were doing it out of playfulness.

“Two days ago, but I feel fine so no need to worry.” Karoosh just groans at that, that tone sounding awfully familiar.

“Last time you said that you ended up collapsing! You need to sleep, understand? This isn’t good for you, you need to rest.”

This was a on going cycle between Takkar and Karoosh, the two mothering each other. But it was usually Takkar who mothered Karoosh, Karoosh being the one who got in trouble all the time. But this time, it was Takkar who wasn’t taking care of himself. But the Wenja didn’t want to sleep, he feared what dreams would be brought to him and all that he could possibly see in them. He was afraid to sleep, but he couldn’t tell anyone that. Would they understand his fear? Karoosh could see the faraway look in his brother’s eyes, the man swaying slightly. He needed to lay down, he was hurting himself.

“Brother, please rest.”

Takkar looks to Karoosh who looked genuinely worried for his well-being. But sleep was a domain Takkar could never conquer like he could the lands around them. The ruler of that realm could be cruel or nice, no in between. So Takkar tried to visit the place as little as possible, which must have angered the Dream Master. Karoosh gently grabs Takkar’s shoulder, forcing the man to look at him. 

“At least lay down, just for a couple of moments. You don’t have to stay long, just rest your eyes for a moment or two. For my sake.”

Takkar looks away before looking back at Karoosh, releasing a sigh, “Alright, but only because you won’t leave me alone about it! Nothing else, got it?”

Karoosh smiles as Takkar lays down, the warmth of the fire wrapping around him. The Beast Master stares into the flames before his eyes begin to close. He was only doing this so Karoosh would drop it, he won’t actually sleep. But this was a dangerous game to play, everyone knew that. No one refused the Dream Master’s call into their realm. No one, not even Takkar. Darkness took over and all the sounds around him dulled until there was nothing. There was nothing at first, but then a world opened up to a world similar to Oros. But, it was actually… Peaceful. Not even the predators were attacking man, just love and peace. Takkar’s worst dream; all he ever cared about were alive, smiling. Takkar’s fuzzy idea of how his parents were stood there, open welcoming arms. And Dalso…

_ “It took you long enough to get here, brother! We’ve been waiting for your spirit to walk free for so long.”  _

No… no! There was no way this was the next world, no way that he was here with all he loved. Tears escape from Takkar as his mother wraps her arms around him, pressing her lips to his lower cheek.

_ “You have grown so tall, you look so much like your papa.”  _

Takkar didn’t remember exactly what his mother looked like, but the image that came up was similar to Jayma which confused him some. Takkar didn’t understand how to act. Though whenever Takkar slept this tended to be the very dream he would have. It was always the same. But this time, there was something new to this dream, someone knew. A tall figure walks through the sea of gently and long missed faces; Dah.

_ “Hello, Softblood.” _

With that, Takkar jerked awake with a cry. He covers his face with his hands before he ran out of Karoosh’s hut, not giving the startled warrior any time to process what had happened. It was too much, he had to distract himself. So Takkar ran out of the village and into the surrounding wilderness, hoping to get lost. Now, Takkar sat under a tree, trying not to think about his dream or any recent events. Only focus on the sounds of nature, the sounds of Oros, nothing else. The Wenja must’ve sat there for hours before a gentle grunt caused him to look up. Yellow eyes meet blue as Bloodfang walks out of the brush and towards the man. It is said that the mighty sabercat can smell weakness and will act on it, but Bloodfang was no longer a savage mindless beast like he was before. At the moment, the human that he called friend was upset and now he was there to comfort him. The giant feline lowers to the ground, head resting next to Takkar’s thigh. The Wenja leader huffs, reaching over and brushing the animals fur some before he began to speak.

“Tell me, great beast, have those you killed haunt you still? Because mine do.”

Bloodfang raises his head like he’s trying to understand what Takkar was saying, or he understood perfectly and was just thinking about the answer. Takkar leans until his head rests against the furry side of the beast, the animal beginning to emit a deep purr that shook the ground. Takkar could feel his eyes droop once more, but this time he refused to close his eyes. So he just laid there, watching their surroundings for at least two hours. Though Takkar refused to sleep, the sabercat wasn’t as dedicated and was asleep. Takkar could only chuckle as he stroked the animal’s scarred side. This animal has killed far more than what the Wenja ever could and slept far more peacefully as well. He envied his beast friend greatly. 

“Takkar!”

Takkar sits up when he hears his name, Bloodfang awakening. The cat sniffed the air, testing to see if the call came from someone that his human friend knew. The animal relaxed as Karoosh came out of the brush, his one eye wide and his breath heavy.

“There you are! We’ve been looking for you for hours!”

Takkar winces, “We?”

The man stiffens when Jayma walks through the brush, a frown on her lips, “Great job making us worry! You’re not alone so you can’t run off like that and expect us not to worry.”

The sabercat growls at them when he notices Takkar’s discomfort, but the man flicks the beast’s ear and tells him to leave. Bloodfang growls as he stands before taking off into the brush, disappearing from their line of sight. Karoosh was quick to walk over now that the saber left.

“Brother, do bad dreams haunt you at night? Is that why you refuse to sleep?”

Would that dream be considered bad? Takkar sighs, he didn’t enjoy having it so maybe. “I guess you could say that. But a dream is a dream, nothing I can do to stop it from happening.”

Jayma and Karoosh look at each other, sharing a worried look before looking back to Takkar who was now growing much more uncomfortable. “At least come back to the village, we all need to talk about this. There is no avoiding it. The Wenja’s leader is stressed and needs aid.”

Jayma didn’t give Takkar time to speak, the woman grabbing him and dragging him behind her. Takkar gave a pleading look to his brother, but Karoosh knew better than to mess with Jayma when she was in one of her moods. She treated Takkar and Karoosh like her own children, she was their mother and nothing they could say would make her act any other way. Takkar groans as he was dragged back into the village, and he began to groan louder when he noticed that Jayma was dragging him to Tensay’s hut. This wasn’t going to end well. Wogah was the one who said Jayma might be overreacting, but the woman sent him a look that would make a mammoth tremble in place. Tensay seemed to be already waiting for them, the man smirking as Jayma drags Takkar over.

“So the Beast Master trembles?”

Takkar would’ve said something smart but Jayma was genuinely scaring him at the moment. Why did she drag him to Tensay? What did she want? The woman forces Takkar into the hut, telling Tensay to stay put as well as Karoosh. Takkar had no idea what his motherly friend was up to, but he already didn’t like it. Jayma tells him to stay put before she walks back out of the hut, leaving the man alone with his thoughts. After a couple moments all three of them walk in, Tensay looking over Takkar as he walks past. Finally, the older man sits in front of Takkar, humming some as Karoosh blocks the exit just in case.

“Tell me, Takkar, what dreams haunt you at night?”

Takkar growls, “Nothing horrible, Jayma is just overreacting!”

Jayma smacks the back of Takkar’s head, Karoosh snickering some. “Tell us what is in your dreams that scares you so much?”

Takkar refuses to say anything, Karoosh sighing, “Brother, you’re only going to make this worse, you know. Just tell them so it can be over with!”

Jayma lowers next to Takkar, her voice gentle this time, “Takkar, we all worry for you. The burden you carry is great and we want to help ease that burden. You never know, telling us of what you dream of may help them go away so you can sleep peacefully again.”

Takkar shifts, looking into the fire before taking a deep breath and looking back up, “If you want to know so badly, fine. But some of things I might say won’t be as disturbing to you as it is to me.”

Karoosh walks over and sits, “We’re your friends, we won’t judge you.”

Takkar looks at their encouraging features before he sighs, finally giving into to telling them. He works up his nerve before finally speaking, “At night, if I choose to sleep I will dream of a world. Oros. No pain, no hatred. No conflict. Just, peace and love. At first, it was the only way for me to escape this world. But… There’s something that has been happening lately. Faces of those I couldn’t save, couldn’t protect, wait there for me. They smile at me like their death wasn’t my fault. Sometimes there’s people there I killed, but they smile at me just the same. Earlier when Karoosh forced me to rest… There was a new face.”

Takkar’s breath hitches, but after taking a couple deep breaths he continues, “It was Dah. Standing next to my mother with a happy smile.”

That was it, he couldn’t speak anymore. The others only stared, Takkar began to wonder if they found what he said amusing. That he was afraid of seeing those he cared for welcoming him in a perfect world. But Karoosh patting his shoulder showed that they understood the pain.

“We dream of those things too, brother. Some nights I see my son and mate. We all dream of people we miss, its normal.”

Jayma nods, “I dream of my old village, my tribe that I grew up in. Missing those in the past is alright. I know we all have different ways of dealing with the pain but its still the same. Just because you miss them doesn’t mean anything horrible.”

Takkar could feel a weight being lifted off of him, happiness washing over him. Tensay hums, “You just have to face them to lessen the pain. Though if you don’t want to and would rather stop the dreams, I could help with that.”

“I… I think I’m going to try to deal with them. But if that doesn’t work I will be coming to you to take you up on your offer.”

Tensay laughs, “Night comes soon! We’ll see how truly strong your spirit is soon enough!”

A joke that Takkar laughed at, he felt much better now.


End file.
